


death bed

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Series: elias' song fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Random Song Challenge, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This is not Happy, Unhappy Ending, i'm just covering all the ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: “Ro, please just open the door, you have to let me in,” Roman could hear Virgil pounding on the door, but he just stayed in his bed. “Just don’t fall asleep, the paramedics are coming, you have to stay awake!”“Yeah, I don’t want to go to sleep,” Roman said quietly.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: elias' song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	death bed

**Author's Note:**

> hey, BIG warning. if you didn't read the tags, READ THEM. seriously. this is not happy.

“Ro, please just open the door, you have to let me in,” Roman could hear Virgil pounding on the door, but he just stayed in his bed. “Just don’t fall asleep, the paramedics are coming, you have to stay awake!”

“Yeah, I don’t want to go to sleep,” Roman said quietly. 

“Then let me in, I can help you,” The door handle shook again. “Please.”

“I don’t want to die.” He whispered. “It’s too late, though, I already took the pills.”

Roman took a deep, shaky breath. “I keep thinking about our future.” He chuckled. “Well, lack-there-of, I guess.” 

“Ro-” Virgil tried, but Roman cut him off.

“Virge, I don’t know how much time I have left, so I need to get this off my chest.” There was a soft ‘Okay’ he could hear through the door. “I really tried to do my best, and I know you’ve been worried about my, well, everything for a while now,” 

“You’ve been perfect, Ro,” He could hear Virgil say softly.

“I really hope that you find someone better when I go, and I wish I could see it happen,” Roman choked down a sob. “God, we’re still so young, I haven’t done so many things.

“I hope you get married, start a family, and get to watch your husband with his son,”

Roman could hear Virgil’s crying through the door again. “Roman, it’s only gonna be you, I hope you know that.”

Roman laughed. “Virge, you’re gonna have to move on eventually.” Another wave of dizziness washed over him. “Part of me really wishes it was me, but I don’t think that I’m gonna make it off this bed.

“I really hope that I get into heaven so I can see you again.” A muffled laugh comes through the door. “Yeah, I know you have that whole ‘See you in hell’ persona, but we all know that you’ll be the first in line at God’s gate.”

“Ro, please-” Virgil was jiggling the handle again.

“You’re the best, Virgil, don’t ever let anyone else tell you otherwise.”

“Can you please just open the doo-” 

“I’m really tired, Virgil,” He whispered and let his head fall back on the pillow.

“Please, don’t go to bed, just stay awake, please, Ro.” Virgil practically pounded on the door. “If you just open the door, I promise, I’ll get you up and going out of bed, please.”

“I’m really happy that you’re here with me, Virge,” Roman’s vision was starting to get blurry. “I’m really sorry I’m crying, I don’t deserve to be crying, I know, but I can’t help it.”

“Roman, you’re fine, you’re gonna be fine-”

“I miss when you and I were younger. You never failed to make me smile,” Roman smiled shakily. “Remember that old tape recorder we had? We used to walk through the park, recording our own radio show. Whenever you would hear a dog, you would get so scared and immediately jump into my arms.”

“Liar.” Roman laughed at that.

“Even when we were in high school, we always hung out, no matter what.” He took a deep breath. “I would stay over at your house, and you would sing me to sleep, and at midnight we remembered that I was supposed to be at home, so we went through your kitchen window,” Suddenly, it was getting harder to breathe. “Your mom made fun of us because we never thought to use the front door.

“I always hated church on Sundays, with the stuffy suits and the organs and shit,” He could barely see now. “I’m really sorry that I have to miss our annual movie night tomorrow, I regret to inform you that I have some prior commitments.” He giggled.

“Please don’t leave me, Roman.” Roman could hear the shakiness in Virgil’s voice. “I can’t live without you, please.”

He couldn’t blame him for crying, tears were now steadily streaming down his face too. “You’ll be fine, V.” There were red and blue lights outside. “It’s getting really dark, Virge.”

“Roman, just hold on, just a couple more minutes,”

“I don’t think I can.” He murmured. 

Roman could hear people talking outside, heard the door breaking down, saw those big brown eyes bloodshot and filled with tears, but he just smiled.

“Bye, Virgil.”

_I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> man this is just me venting.
> 
> i'm going to make a songfic series because i have no self control.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @moonjuicewiththeory


End file.
